battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Levolution/Battlefield 4
Battlefield 4 ;Dawnbreaker * Below the main road there is a gas pipe that can be blown up by activating two control valves (one located near D flag and one located near B flag). Once both control valves are activated, the gas pipe will explode after a couple of seconds. This will lead to the destruction of the bridge in the middle of the map, greatly reducing vehicle access. As well, new Battle Pickups will appear in the rubble. * In the parking building east of E and in the building by B there are elevators that can be used to access the rooftops of the respective buildings. * In the same parking building, there are street bollards that can be raised/lowered to limit vehicle access. ;Flood Zone * In the northern edge of the map, there is a partially broken levee that can be destroyed. This can be done by using explosive ordnance against the levee. After the levee is destroyed, the map will be flooded, greatly changing gameplay: the streets will be mostly inaccessible and the ground vehicles will be replaced by boats. * On various roofs of the map, there are ladder hatches that can be opened and closed, but only from the top. Anyone who is below it has to shoot at the hatch to open it, disabling it from being opened or closed for a few seconds. ;Golmud Railway * The D flag, which is located on a train, will move towards the captor's base when secured, making it harder for the other team to capture it. * Around the map, several IEDs are placed. These IEDs can be destroyed, either through explosive ordnance or through activating nearby detonation computers. ;Hainan Resort * The two wings of the hotel can both be destroyed by shooting the supporting walls at the bottom with explosive ordnance. When enough walls are destroyed, the entire wing will fall down, killing anyone inside and making parts of the hotel inaccessible. * There are oil slicks located around the map; it is possible to light these using explosive or incinderary weaponry. While burning, they will damage and potentially kill any infantry nearby. * The tanker in the distance can be blown up by shooting a certain point on the bridge with a sniper rifle. Once this is done, the ship will explode, throwing lethal fragments all over the map. ;Lancang Dam * The massive dam can be destroyed by shooting any sorts of explosive ordnance at it; after a while, the dam will collapse as a result. Massive amounts of rubble will cover the bridge, preventing vehicles from using this as a route, and will also hit the power station, knocking out electricity in the surrounding buildings. As well, car-sized rocks will roll across the terrain; these boulders can kill infantry and destroy most vehicles. Lastly, dust from the collapse will cover the majority of the map for the rest of the round. * Around the D flag, street bollards can be raised/lowered to prevent vehicle access. ;Operation Locker * The guard tower in the middle of the map can be brought down by using explosive ordnance. As a result, the C flag will change position (it will now appear in the rubble rather than in the tower itself) and the ruins can be used as a stairway between the two floors. * There are several prison doors around the map; these can be opened/closed from one side, potentially preventing infantry access. If closed, players on the controlled side can still look for control boxes in the ceiling—shooting these will re-open the door. * Outside of the prison, a snow storm will occasionally hit the map, making long range engagements harder. Players entering the prison will have slightly compromised vision due to the climate change. ;Paracel Storm * During the course of the round, a storm will roll in, which in turn creates high waves that will make naval combat difficult. The storm will also obscure view. * After the storm arrives, a lightning bolt will hit one of the windmills, where a damaged destroyer is anchored. The windmill will be heavily damaged and can now be brought down by shooting the cracks in the side with any weaponry. After enough damage is sustained, the windmill will fall down, releasing the destroyer. The destroyer, now free to the waves, will sail towards the C flag, and will crash into the base, destroying the building (unless it has already been destroyed). A notable feature is that the CIWS AA system on the destroyer will be available to the team holding the C flag; the CIWS will engage any enemy aircraft in its proximity, much like those located in deployments. Rogue Transmission * Triggered by destroying the supporting cables holding up the towers. The cables that must be destroyed are a little ways off the side Conquest "Visitor's Center" and the "Research Facility" objectives. By hitting and snapping the cables with explosives, the towers will collapse and the huge receiver hanging above the dish will crash through to the ground. ;Siege of Shanghai * The skyscraper in the middle of the map can be completely destroyed. To do this, the four support pillars on the south side of the building must be destroyed; this can be done with explosive ordnance. After all four pillars are destroyed, the skyscraper will topple and collapse into the water. In the rubble of the building, the C flag will reappear, and an M32 MGL Battle Pickup as well as an Attack Boat will spawn around the flag. The area surrounding the flag will be covered in dust, making long-range combat harder. * At the B flag, one of the support pillars supporting the Metro roof can be brought down with any explosive ordnance; the correct pillar is marked by red bars. Once this is done, the street above will collapse, killing anyone too close and preventing vehicle access. Vehicles above may become trapped. * Around the bridges in the middle of the map, street bollards can be lowered/raised to prevent vehicle access. * Around the D flag, window shutters can be closed, shielding infantry inside of the buildings. However, the shutters can be easily destroyed by explosives. * By the B, C (before the skyscraper falls) and E flags, elevators can be used to access the rooftops. ;Zavod 311 * The smokestack between the two factories in the middle of the map (flags Charlie and Delta in Conquest Large) can be toppled over by detonating a bomb below it. In one of the factories (where flag Delta is), there is a desk with a laptop on it. If the player presses the action button on it, they can resume the countdown of the timer, or press the action button again to pause it. If the timer counts down to zero, the bomb explodes and the smokestack topples. The walkways between the roofs of the two factories are severed and the ground beneath where the smokestack lands is destroyed, giving a shorter way to get to the underground passage between the two factories. * There are ladder hatches near the highest points of the map, the two higher roofs of the factories in the middle of the map. They work similarly to the ones found in Flood Zone. * Lighting and laser grid detection can be activated at the A flag by interacting with a generator. * Machine presses at the D flag can be run by interacting with a generator. China Rising ;Altai Range *Around the radar antenna, street bollards can be raised to prevent vehicles from accessing the area. ;Silk Road *It is possible to find IEDs placed on different locations in the map, especially on the US side of the base. Similar to Golmud Railway, these IEDs can be detonated either by shooting it, destroying it with explosives or detonating them by using the computer located in the proximity of the bomb. Second Assault ;Caspian Border * The new communication tower at Hilltop can be demolished by blowing up the gas tank in the control room below the tower, which is done by activating a nearby computer. The control room also becomes largely inaccessible due to fire damages, and toxic gases will flow from the destroyed gas tank and kill anyone that lingers in the room long enough. * The roadblocks by the Checkpoint flag can be lowered/raised to limit vehicle access, and can even destroy vehicles that drive over it at the wrong time. * Sections of the border wall and watchtowers can be destroyed with ordnance. ;Gulf of Oman * IEDs are set up around the beach. * In time, a sandstorm engulfs the map, making it extremely hard to engage enemies at medium/long-range, as vision gets drastically obscured. There is a scripted event that occurs just after the storm rolls in, causing the crane at Construction Site to fall, killing anyone in its path. * Near Construction Site, there is a concrete tunnel piece being held by a crane, and when the hold is shot or severely damaged, the tunnel piece will fall, again, crushing everything in its path. ;Operation Firestorm * Much of the map is rendered flammable by means of broken equipment or oil slicks. The refinery tower can be purged, incinerating anyone hiding at the top. One of the gantry cranes can be made to drop its load, crushing anything beneath. Another one of the cranes can be destroyed through an IED. ;Operation Métro * The dry grass and brush in the park can be set on fire, which will spread until no vegetation remains. * Weakened areas of the Métro tunnel ceiling can be collapsed indicated by wooden planks; the ceiling fragments can kill enemies if timed correctly. * Elevators now function at the central Metro flag. Naval Strike ;Lost Islands * The crashed plane in the center of the map can be blown open by lighting a nearby puddle of gasoline on fire, subsequently causing an explosion. ;Nansha Strike * When ten players gather around the buoy located near flags A and B on Conquest Large, a large shark, known as a Megalodon, will leap out of the water and kill all players around the buoy once it lands. ;Operation Mortar * The old cannons atop the old fortress can be aimed and fired by players. ;Wave Breaker * The submarine located in the submarine base can be brought down by destroying the support beams underneath, killing all below it. * The doors leading to the submarine base can be opened and closed with switches nearby. Dragon's Teeth ;Lumphini Garden * There are two water pressure control switches south of flag A and C. Once both are enabled, water will stop coming out of the vents, which will cause a huge mudslide within twenty-five seconds, giving time for players to escape the area. The mud will fill over C flag and its surrounding area, derailing train cars and killing anyone in its path. The mudslide also provides a rudimentary ramp that allows players to reach the elevated train line from the south. * There are also two IEDs on the train bridge that can be blown up, causing the gaps in the bridge. ;Pearl Market * Two ground-floor shops can have their security gates lowered, blocking vital pathways and further amplifying the close-quarters nature of the map. ;Propaganda * Every few minutes, a freight train will travel southward along the tracks in the center of the map and will kill anyone or destroy any vehicle in its path. ;Sunken Dragon * The main Levolution event of map is the raising and lowering of the floodgates on the northern end of the map near the Fountain. A control room can be found near the back of the floodgate structure, and from here players can activate the gates to raise or lower, depending on their current state. When raised, the riverbed in the center of the map will flood, also flooding the bottom floor of the Sea Dragon as a result. Lowering the gates will drain the lake again. Final Stand ;Giants of Karelia * The ceiling of the center atrium in the main bunker can be collapsed, killing anyone directly underneath and filling the atrium with debris. ;Hammerhead * The frozen river that cuts through the central bunker of the map can have its layer of ice destroyed by various explosive means, denying a crucial shortcut for land vehicles other than LAVs and the HT-95 Levkov. ;Hangar 21 * The Titan's engine thrusters can be activated, incinerating enemies caught beneath them. * The massive hangar doors can also be opened or closed via a control switch inside, granting or denying access for aircraft to enter the hangar. Infantry can still enter through small doors at each side, or through the engine exhaust tunnels. ;Operation Whiteout * Occasionally, a blizzard lasting several minutes will sweep across the map and obscure the visions of players caught outside. ''Night Operation'' Zavod: Graveyard Shift * Same occurrence as day-time version of Zavod 311 Community Operations Operation Outbreak * Legacy Operations Dragon Valley 2015 * Multiple wooden bridges connecting land between bodies of lake and rivers can be damaged, destroyed or repaired to either allow or disable access for heavy vehicles with the exception of water-borne vehicles such as IFV's and Mobile Anti-Aircraft Artillery. Any and all vehicles present on the bridge as it is destroyed will be instantly destroyed also, regardless of vehicle type. Category:Features of Battlefield 4